


держи меня

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Size Difference, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Джим в шоке, насколько Драал его крупнее





	держи меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hold me down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338510) by [georgiehensley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley). 



Только будучи во время тренировки прижатым к наружной стене своего дома, до Джима доходит, насколько Драал его крупнее. Одна его рука практически размером со все туловище Джима, он нависает над ним, и Джим в шоке, насколько Драал его сильнее. 

Достаточно для того, чтобы лишь одной рукой Драал мог полностью его обездвижить, вынудив признать окончательное поражение. В его руках Джим сделает все, что Драалу захочется, и по неясной причине при мысли об этом Джиму, если такое хотя бы близко возможно, становится тесно в доспехах.

Драал победно ухмыляется, нависая над ним — и не может не заметить, как покраснел Джим, причем явно не из-за нехватки воздуха, уж об этом-то Драал позаботился. 

И все же он вдруг понимает, как долго они вот так стоят — Джим прижат к стене, оба тяжело дышат. Почувствовав себя неловко, Драал наконец отпускает Джима, и тот касается подгибающимися от дрожи ногами земли.

— Спасибо, — мямлит он, а Драал в ответ только хмыкает и чуть кивает.

— Это чё щас было? — спрашивает Тоби, и только тогда Джим и Драал вспоминают о его присутствии. Джим заливается краской, а Драал быстро опускает взгляд. 

— А... Ну ладно.


End file.
